


The undercover mission with my subordinate

by Seth_Wright48



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, How Do I Tag, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Wright48/pseuds/Seth_Wright48
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is villages hated child. After getting blinded by the villagers he has dedicaded him self for training and quickly raises the ranking becoming the youngest anbu captain of all time. Captain Fox.He is sent on to undercover mission with his subortinate to keep the last Uchiha safe. Only proplem is that Naruto isn’t always so goot cheking his surroundings which leads to interesting encounters with his team mates.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 16





	1. My start as ninja

**Author's Note:**

> I’m already sorry for all the grammar mistakes but please note that english isn’t my first language and I’m still trying to improve my vocabulary so the text can be bit dull at times but I am trying.  
> I hope that you still can enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing it. Hope you like it. :)

I run as fast as I can with my small four year olds legs and try to escape the villagers who were behind me. I ran to alley and hope it isn’t dead end. Of course the luck isn’t on my side and I found my self standing before a wall. I had now where to go as there was a wall in front of me and very angry villagers behind me. I started to cry as every four year old would in this situation. I didn’t know why would they do this but it had been like this as far as I remembered. I was scared for my life and I try not to show any signs of weaknes. I feel someone grapping my arm and the everything goes blurry but I remember them beating me every angle possible and then I lost my consciousness.  
I open my eyes and blink them hard. I see the space aroud me being dark and under my feet theres water covering the whole floor. I look more around me and behind my back I see huge bars but I cant see anything behind them so as being the curious four year old I am I satart walking closer the bars as I get closer I start to feel uncomfortable and the feeling just grows more closer I get the cage. Right outside the cage the feeling is almost unbearable but it doesent stop me and just as I’m stepping into the cage I see huge red eyes staring staight at me from the darknes. “Well, well, What do we have here? You are awfully curious. Or stupid, doesn’t matter.” Says the voice from the darknes and as I hear it I feel my body relax. What is happening?! I was frightened but I felt that the owner of the voice wouldn’t do anything to me and that frightened me even more but I couldn’t bring my self leaving the ‘danger zone’. “Who are you?” I ask the fear showing clearly in my voice. “Oh not backing down? I’m impressed.” I could hear the sarcasm in his voice or I think ‘his’. I look at the cage and I see something moving in the dark and before I could see clearly what it moved faster than eye could see to just behind the bars so we were only few meters apart. I took one step back so I could see the whole thing. My eys widen as I see the large fox like creture staring down at me. “Nine tails...” I wishper to my self. “How are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be dead or something? Where are we anyway? I just was chased by the villagers! Are we both dead?!” I exlaim after getting over the suprise. Now was Kyuubis turn to be suprised and I though his expression was hilarious and started to laugh. When Kyuubis expression turned even more confused and suprised and probaply annoyed because I didn’t fear him I drop down to the floor and continue laughin and thurth to be told how could I fear something that looked so funny. “Why are you laughing?! Why don’t you fear me?!” This got me laughing even more. “If you saw your self just I promise you couldnt keep staight face either.” I cackle out and the start to calm my self down. I got my self calm again and started to speak. “So can you anwer the questions I asked earlier?” I ask eagerly looking at the Fox. “Oh well it’s not like I have anything else to do. So the first guestion was how I am here and the ans wer is easy. The fourth sealed me here and no I’m not supposed to be dead I’m made out of chakara so I can’t die, I only can be sealed. The second guestion was where are we, the answer that is that we are inside you.” Wait! WHAT!? Inside me? In my mind? I questioned my self as I stare at the fox. “the Fourth sealed you in me?! Why? Why me?!” I exclaim after I snap out off it. “Well I think that he thought that his own son would be strong enough to keep me locked.” “I’m Fourth’s son?!?!” I was shocked, I, the Fourths son? “How could that be me every one hates me. I thought he was a hero that everyone looked up and admired so I would’ve thought the child of the fourth would be like very well liked or something. I don’t mean I would want it but it would be better than getting chased and beaten by villagers everytime I step out side.” I say after gettin over the new information. “You sound pretty smart and yeah he was a hero but no one knew he had child or even that he was married to your mother Kushina Uzumaki whose last name you actully have. Your father sealed me inside you as I had pearsed them. You were under a day old when this happened.” Kyuubi said. “Can you tell me about the las moments of my parents? I wan’t to know something about them.” I ask and look up to Kyuubi. “Well I’m not good at telling stories but I can show you I you want but it can be pretty cruesome.” I nod for an answer and then I start to see the happenings that happened over four years back. I feel the tears to find their way out of my eyes as the claw of the Kyuubi pearses throught their torsos as they protect me from getting pearsed. They had loved me and they hadn’t left me like the villagers had said they had done the actual opposite and saved me even when they could’ve save them self. “Thank you, Mr Kyuubi” I say tears coming down my cheeks and little smile on my face as the vision goes away. “Why are yoyu thanking me I killed yor parents and please don’t call me that.” “I saw there someone that I suppose that was controlling you right so it wasn’t you who killed my parents you were just tool and whats your name? You din’t want to be called Kyuubi so what would you like?” I dried my tears and smiled brightly at Kyuubi. ‘This boy is very smart for his age’ Kyuubi thought before answering. “You’re very smart kid. I indeed was controlled by that person and actually I’m not aware of the identity of him I only know that he is an Uchiha. Also you’re the first person to ask my name, it’s Kurama.” “Kurama, that’s cool name. I like it.” I say before start to feel stange feeling and everything starts to fade and before everything dissapears I hear Kurama say, “Don’t worry you’re just waking up and I’m always here you can talk me thelepatically if you just ask for me in your mind.”  
Everything hurts I can’t move, breathin is hard and I can’t open my eyes and when I try it puts wave of pain through my head. ‘Kurama are you there’ I try asking in my head. ‘Here always, kit.’ I hear him answer. ‘Why can’t I open my eyes?’ I ask him. ‘I scanned your injuries and it seems that somebody has slised your eyes.’ I hear Kurama say and I can hear the worry in his voice what was pretty unexpectet. ‘I try to heal your injuries but I cant promise anything about your eyes’ he says and I feel my broken ribs and bruises healing and I feel the same feeling also around my face after sometime of the weird tingling I try raising my self into sitting position and opening my eyes. I open my eyes and I’m greeted whith darkness, I try blinking my eyes but nothing chanses. ‘Hey Kurama why can I see anything?’ I ask panic raising inside me. ‘I’m sorry but your nerves on your eyes were completly destroyed, I couldn’t save your sight.’ Kurama answers and I can feel the thurthfullnes in his words. The tears start to run down my cheecks from my unseeing eyes. ‘I can’t be ninja anymore, can I’ I ask sobbing. Being ninja and showing for the whole village that I’m not the monster they made me be had been my biggest dream as long I could remember. ‘You can be ninja still, but you have to do atleast twise as much work as normal people. I can teach you but before that we have to get you into safety’ kurama says and I sob even more but this time from happines. ‘Okay I have to get to the hokage tower, how I can get there?’ I ask from Kurama while thinking way to get safely to the tower and drying my tears on my sleeve. ‘I can help you to send message to hokage to tell where you are and that you need help’ ‘Okay let’s do that, What do I do now?’ I ask after approving the idea.  
Kurama told me to do some kind drawing with blood on my hand that I suppose is some kid seal and the told me to how to apply chakara on the drawing and then I had to adress the person who I wanted to give the message and then he told me to say the message and then he showed me how to send it and rold me to wait someone to come.  
(Sorry if theres some kind of jutsu or seal or something like that you cand sent messages with but if theres I don’t remember what it was so I just pulled something out of my mind. :) No hate please.)  
Naruto hears a swoosh and feels the familiar presense of the old man also know as the third hokage. “Jiji!!” He exclaims as standing up swoppily and walk to him stumbling little as he hadn’t been used not to see yet. “Are you okay? What happened?” Third asks the worry showing in his every movement as Naruto stumbles against him. He tries to track where Naruto was watching but his eyes seemed like they weren’t focused on anything. “I was walking down the main street and then the villagers noticed me and started chasing me. I try to run away as fas as possible not caring where I went but then I get to the dead end and they get me and start beating me and then I lost my cosiousnes. Then I wake up and everything hurts and I can’t see and then I send you the message.” Naruto eplains the happenings of the afternoon. Naruto feels the aura around his Jiji changing from relivied to saddened and angered. “Are you all right? You seem so sad and angry.” Naruto ask he doesen’t understand why he was angry he just assumes that he’s angry at him for something so he pulls his head down and says “I’m sorry...” “No dont apologise you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m not angry at you. I’m angry at the villagers that did this to you. Now where are you hurt?”Hokge asks Naruto and tries to scan him for injuries but he didn’t seem to find any. “It doesn’t hurt any more! Kurama helped me. But he said that nerves in my eyes were compeletly destroyed, but he fixed everything he could!” Naruto said beaming. “What? Who did you said helped you?” Sadaime asked Naruto who was smiling happily which didn’t sit right with the situation. “Kurama did! He’s big and warm brown and he has nine very fluffy tails and he’s very funny.” Now Sadaime looked (and felt) like he had been struck by lightning. Did this kid mean Kyuubi? Sadaime thought. “Are perhabs talking about the nine tailed fox?” He asked after coming over the biggest shock. “Yes! He was actually pretty nice and really funny! But please call him Kurama he doesn’t like being called Kyuubi.” Well that was news to Sadaime this child didn’t get traumatised by seeing the Nine tails and even asked him to use the real name of Kyuubi because The Fox didn’t like the other names and called the fox funny. Sadaime snaps out of his trance. “Well lets get you somewhere safe and then we can talk more about things. Does this sound good to you Naruto?” Naruto nods for an answer and then they are already on their way to the tower.

I feel my self to be lowered to the chair and I guessed that we were at the tower. I feel the air moving around me and i quess tha Jiji was looking for something. Then I hear talking and someone approaching me. “Hello there young man.” I hear the voice and it sounded like it belonged to youngihs woman who had too mutch experience in life to be this young. “You sound weird.” I say and look on the direction where the voice came. “Oh- How so?” I try to sense where her eyes are so I could look her in the eyes but it turnd out as nothing. “Well your voice is young but you sound like you’re old. You are old.” I dead ban for her and I hear Jiji snort in the back and the woman in front of me was in stunned silence. Yes I know I’m smart but It shouldn’t be so suprising I’m sure that she still looks old. “Hm... You’re pretty smart for your age. How old are you?” The woman asks. “I’m four! Soon I’m five but you never told me your name. My name is Naruto.” I answer and smile. “Well my name is Tsunade, I was going to look your eyes and see how badly they were hurt but as Kurama told you I fear he might have been right. Your eyes are damaged over the limit and would be impossible repair them.” Tsunade answered on my guestion. “Don’t worry I’m alright and I’ll show you that I still can be a great ninja with or without sight! I’m not going to begome like the villagers and I’m not going to held grudes that doesen’t mean that I forgive them but I’m going to protect the village even with my life and prove that I’m more than that beast that they thought Kurama of.” I say my young voice full of determination that would normally be heard only when you are on your’re on your strongest. “That’s good to hear and please know that you can always ask for help and I’m sure that Hokage is even happier to help you to reach your goals.” Tsunade says and I can basically hear the smile but behind those words I sensed was much more than just kindness. Actually I was pretty sure this woman wasn’t always so kind. So, I desided that she needed a hug. I jump down from the chair and try to hear something so I could detect the exact place she was standing. I regonise her breathing from Jijis and start walking towarts it, I raise my hand in front of me to detect where she is and when I reached for her. I wrapped my hands aroud her waist. She was pretty tall and I felt safe hugging her she felt so strong. “W-what now Naruto?” She asked with suprised tone. “Is everything alright?” She asked and crouched front of me. I let go of her waist and this time wrap my hands around her neck. “I’m okay you just sounded like you needed a hug,” I say and tighnen my hug and after some time I feel her hugging me back. “Thank you Naruto.” She says in soft voice and we pull apart and she stands up. “Naruto you should come to live with me since you haven’t used to be blind yet.” I nod and we left for the night.  
From the next day I trained hard trying to improve my skills and senses. I became stronger and stronger every day and by the age of six I was already at late chuunin level. Even thou I was supposed to learn just the basicks and the chakara sensing I ended up learning lot more but what can you expect when your teachers are two of the legendary sannin, Nine tails and the Hokage. Jiraya AKA the Pervy sage had came in to my life about year ago and started teaching me along side of Tsunade Jiji and of course Kurama.  
At the age of seven I entered to academy and in that time I had already reached to the low jounin level. I didn’t show my skills at the academy actually the opposite I just did so much that I could pass. Everyone thought that I was just lazy and good for nothing Okay the first part may be true but in reality I probaply was even more advanced than our teacher Iruka-sensei.  
By the age of twelwe I was at the high jounin level and The youngest anbu captain of all time. Captain Fox.


	2. Written exam

I was slumped over my desk half asleep. Last night I had mission to capture couple of bandits near the villge but it didn’t went as smoothly as I hope it would and I didn’t get enought sleep and I still had to deliver my mission report to Jiji.  
I groan as I hear the ‘Sasuke fanclub’ comig to the class. I hated loud and high piched noises they hurt my hypersensitive ears. Sasuke was sitting between me and the window and it told how mutch he hated the fanclub because bearing with me was better on his mind than dealing with the girls.

“Now! Everyone find place to sit and we start the writing exam!” I hear Iruka yell from the front of the class. He passes us our papers and we start the exam. I’m done in half an hour even thought the test is easy but I’m really slow writer and reader because of certain problem with my eyes.

All the reading I did I had to do with my chakara and at the same time had to look like I was reading normally and on top of that try to use as small as possible amount of chakara while reading. I was the second to finish my test and no one was suprised that Sasuke was the first.

After finishing I still ‘looked’ the paper and pretented to think some question that I didn’t know the answer. After some time of pretending I desided to mess with the others. I started with hitting my head on table and groaning loudly. Acting like I didn’t know the answer. As this didn’t cause the reaction that I wanted I started to whine loudly. It worked.

“Naruto, quiet. This is an exam wether or not you’re ready to be a ninja. If you don’t keep it down I have to stop your test and you have to hope you have enough points to pass.” Iruka-sensei said strictly. The words were harsh but this was an important test so they had to be that way. “But I don’t know the anwers!!” I whine loudly. That did the trick.

“I’m sorry Naruto but beacause you didn’t stop from the first warning I have to send you out and you have to hand your test to me. The practical test starts at 3pm come back then so you can participate in the practical section. Undestood?!” He says or almost yelled. I nod and try to keep staight fase as I hand my test to Iruka and then leave the class leaving very taken back teacher and confused students.

I could sense the chakara and guess that they were all somewhat annoyed exept for two people who happen to be no other than Iruka and Sasuke. I think that Irukas chakara seemed bit startled and I had pretty good quess why but from Sasukes chakara I couldn’t tell what he was fealing but I think he realised something that the others hadn’t. I went outside and desided to take nap so it would be easier to consentrate.


End file.
